I Should Go
by I think ur Superman
Summary: A short oneshot about a shift in dynamics between Luke and Lorelai


**I should go**

**This is set during the time that Luke and Lorelai were not speaking after the whole Jess/Rory/car crash / go to hell/ right back at you debacle. Based on the song "I should go" by Levi Kreiss. The song lyrics are actually part of the story, they are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: all of these wonderful characters belong to Amy Sherman Paladino, I just use them (dirty) for entertainment purposes**

**Luke hadn't heard from Lorelai in a month, although he would never admit it he missed her terribly: her smile, her jokes, her references that he didn't understand, her bad eating habits. He missed their early morning banter and late night confessions. He looked at the apology note she had sent him, Garfield stationery (what was she 5?) and decided that maybe the ball was in his court now, he had to inform her he had accepted this Garfield-esque apology of hers.**

**Later that night he was standing on Lorelai's front porch ***_**here we are isn't**__**this familiar**_*** he felt strange chopping the door, being so adjusted to just walking in then making a comment about how she should be locking her door. It was a few minutes and he genuinely considered running but then she opened the door. She was dressed in velour track suit bottoms, her hair was a mess, confusion crowded her features as she saw him standing there but to Luke: she'd never been more beautiful.**

**"I'm sorry, I know things have been messed up with us but **_**I haven't had**__**someone to talk to in such a long time**_** and I miss you"**

**"I miss you, I told you that in my note. Want to come in?"**

**"sure. I brought food"**

**"oh oh oh what did you bring me?"**

**He sat on the couch and lifted the contents from the bag:**

**"one bacon cheeseburger, one portion of chilli fries, one portion of onion rings, three cups of coffee and a whole poisenberry pie"**

**"that outta do it, did you bring something from yourself?"**

**"turkey burger and a bottle of water"**

**"gee...isn't it **_**strange all we have in common**_**? sarcasm dripping from her voice.**

**They ate and chatted about what had been going on in their lives well Lorelai spoke, Luke listened.**

**"**_**your company was just the thing I needed tonight**_**" Lorelai meant every word of that, having Luke around made everything easier. **

**"where's Rory?"**

**"she's staying over at lanes tonight, I haven't let her in a while you know since the accident"**

**"**_**somehow I feel I should apologise**_**"**

**"oh no Luke it's not your fault, I'm sorry I made it seem like it was"**

**She leaned over to hug him, Luke hadn't been this close to her in a while: his barriers were slipping, it wasn't as easy to pretend he didn't feel something anymore, she was hugging a lot longer than she needed to and he thought for a second that maybe she was feeling it too. She pulled back and looked at him, worry etched onto her face:**

**"what's wrong?"**

**"nothing, **_**i'm just a little shaken by what's going on inside**_**"**

**"inside? What do you mean?"**

**"forget it **_**I should go" *before I will gets any weaker**_*****

**"no stay...really?"**

**They were now staring at each other, it was almost as if she was daring him to stay, to see this thing out whatever was going on between them. Luke dropped his head but just at that moment Lorelai bent down to pick something up off the floor and her top raised up to reveal a flash of lace and Luke found that his **_**eyes began to linger longer than**__**they should**_

_**"I should go" *before I lose my sense of reason***_

**"You can't go, you have to stay"**

**"Lorelai I can't stay here, if I stay here then **_**this hour holds more meaning than it ever could"**_

**"and what's wrong with that?"**

**Lorelai moved her hand to his face, some kind of magnetic force was pulling her towards him.**

**Luke wasn't sure what was going on here all he knew was he had to get out of there before he did something he couldn't come back from, it took all his strength to say the words: "**_**I should go**_**" and yet he made no effort to move **_**"I should go"**_

**"no don't go" Lorelai was unsure why she wanted Luke to stay, she just didn't want to stop what was happening between them because who knows when they would ever be in such a close situation again...**

**She felt herself inching closer to him on the couch, their knees touching ***_**god it's getting**__**so hard keeping my composure**_*** the air was thick with possibility, the lines becoming blurred as Luke's hand started running up her leg.**

**Luke was terrified, his heart was racing, **_**"I spend every day having to pretend I don't**__**see how your body curves beneath your clothes"**_

**She smiles at these and let's out a small laugh, it doesn't at all sound nervous "**_**your laugh is pure and unaffected"**_

**He lifts his hand and tangles it in her hair pulling her face inches from his and whispers "**_**it frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go**_**" *come on you know you can't do this, **_**I know I have to take a noble path**_

**"Lorelai **_**I don't want you to question the intentions that I have**_**"**

**"I dont"**

**"**_**I should go before my will gets any weaker**_**"**

**At this she closed the gap between them, lips on lips: crashing together with more passion than either of them had ever experienced, his hands were in her hair and hers were on the back of his neck pulling him closer. He found his hands moving down to her waist to rest on the exposed skin of her back, she disconnected their lips and raised her arms silently giving him permission to remove her top, he did so. He was unaware that she had chosen not to wear a bra that day and his eyes began to linger longer than they should.**

**"we shouldn't do this, **_**I should go**_**"**

**She shook her head and shifted over placing herself on his lap, her exposed breasts right in front of his face: she was making controlling himself a lot more difficult than he had found it before "**_**I should go before I lose my sense of reason**_**"**

**"so lose it, come on we both know there's no point stopping now**_**. This hour holds more**__**meaning than it ever could**_**"**

**And her lips were on his, her hands expertly undoing his buttons sliding his shirt off his shoulders then removing his t-shirt. Very quickly clothing was removed and barriers were being broken, his hands were making exceptional work on her breasts judging by the moans she was letting out "**_**I should go**_**"**

**He kept saying it but unfortunately there was no blood left in his legs to go anywhere... **


End file.
